


Atleast we'll both be satisfied.

by hange



Series: Eremin Christmas Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange/pseuds/hange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin didn't want to see him, especially not on Christmas Eve of all days. But who was he to turn down Mikasa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atleast we'll both be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its eremin christmas week and here is this trash oops

Armin really didn't want to go to Mikasa’s party. It was Christmas Eve and to be honest, he would rather spend it at home, mainly because Eren would be at the party, and even thinking about him throws Armin way off. Mikasa had insisted though, and who was brave enough to say no to her? Of course she knew about Armin and Erens current state, two weeks without so much as sending a text, let alone actually speaking. So yeah, he was nervous. Who wouldn't be around their childhood crush? He knew he had started crushing on Eren the night of the last day of sixth grade and Eren had reached into the popcorn bowl as Armin was reaching in as well. The two boys had brushed fingers and it sent Armin overboard, he had to call his grandfather and fake a stomachache so he could go home. After that, things were clear and it was hard for him to control those feelings. He decided that he would never tell Eren and that was for the best.

Buzz, buzz. One New Message.

From,

Eren – 7:33 P.M.

Hey, I know we aren't talking, but I also know that you're coming over. Rly need to talk to you and fix this, U know. Miss my best friend. See u soon.

Armin groaned. This is exactly what he had been hoping to avoid. Oh well, you can't really run from your problems, can you?

Armin – 7:36 P.M.

Ok.

After that message was sent, he threw on a sweater and brushed his hair. He had butterflies in his stomach and debated whether or not he would fake sick and just crawl into bed for the rest of his life. He fought with himself for a while and finally decided to go and face this. He would confess, and if Eren didn't stay, their friendship wasn’t meant to be.

Armin decided to walk the block or so it was to Eren and Mikasa's party so he could get some fresh air, even though he was freezing. By the time he made it, he was basically frozen solid. His fingers and hands were numb so it was a challenge to knock on the door.

“Armin.”

“Mikasa.”

“Come in, quickly, before you get hypothermia and miss out on the party.”

“Alright, mom.” Armin gave a sheepish grin.

Mikasa shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him in. She leaned in close to Armin.

“You're not allowed to have any cookies until you fix things with Eren. He is a wreck without you, and you should know that.”

“I.. Mikasa..”

“Go.”

“A-Alright! Alright! I'm going!” Armin huffs and makes his way to Eren’s bedroom, quietly knocking on the door. Eren must have been listening because the moment Armins knuckles brushed off the door it was open. He pulled on his hand and pushed him inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Look, man. You know damn well I am not good at words! If I said anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. I really am! You.. You know I have trouble.. With my emotions and how I take them out on others. You've known me for so long, we should have made up already!” Eren was practically yelling as he ran his fingers through his hair, clearly distraught.

“It's not like that this time. It's so much different.” Armin sighed, it's better now then never.

“What do you mean?”

“I like you, Eren. Like a lot. I always have. I'm gay, and I like you. I.. I kept this from you for so many years because I was so afraid of what you would think of me and Im sorry. I never meant for some silly crush to pull us apart.” Armin could have gone on, apologizing over and over and over.

“Hey.. Armin.. You could have told me. You should have known better. Do.. Do you wanna go outside to discuss this? I really need to tell you something too..”

“You mean out in the treehouse?”

“Hell yes, come on.” Eren grabbed Armin and practically threw him out the room, not before being stopped by Mikasa on the way out though.

“Look up.” Mikasa said, a special look in her usually dull eyes.

Armin looked up and instantly regretted it. He didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry. There it was, plain as day. Mistletoe. He was about to turn back to Eren until he felt rough hands grab his soft ones and a pair of strangely soft lips upon his own. Armin sat there with his eyes open wide, his heart pounding. Eren was kissing him. His Eren. Their lips were together, and all Armin could do was sit there and try to not scream. Eventually Eren pulled away and gave a menacing smile. He then leaned down to Armins height and pressed his lips to the other boys ear.

“I love you. Merry Christmas, Armin.”


End file.
